Bonnie's Pokemon Adventure
by Meme-Dex
Summary: It has been 5 years since Serena and Ash left Kalos. Bonnie has grown up, and is at the age to start her own adventure, with the guidance of her old and newfound friends. Bonnie is ready to explore her own path, to go on her own adventure. Told from the perspective of Bonnie.


_**About 5 Years later after Pokemon XYZ**_

''Big brother!" I yell, running down the hallway. Yes, I was aware it is 5 AM, but I am turning 10 today, and I am going to start my Pokemon journey!

"Bonnie! Cut it out! I'll be right there!" Clemont yells at me. "Sycamore's lab doesn't open for 3 hours!"

I run back into my room, deciding what to wear. I wanted to wear one of the dresses Serena had given to me, some of the Pokemon Contest dresses she had worn. I couldn't decide between a hot pink dress with sparkles or a purple silky dress with a lacy skirt.

"Dedenne, what do you think?" I ask, showing him both my dresses.

It shakes its head at me, as if it couldn't decide. "Deeedenne!" it says.

Clemont knocks on my door and I let him in. He sees all the dresses laid out all over my room. Dedenne is rolling in the silky one, playing with it.

"Bonnie, clean up this mess!" Clemont tells me. "Get Dedenne off the dress, or you'll ruin it! Serena wouldn't want that!"

"Serena's not here, dummy, I can do whatever I want with the dresses SHE gave ME," I shoot back.

Clemont gives me an annoyed look as he leaves my room. "I'm not leaving the house until 7. I'm going to try to get a little more sleep, and before we get to the lab we can stop at a cafe or something. Leave me alone until then, okay Bonnie?"

"Fine…" I say groaning. I just want to get out into the world, catch my own Pokemon, and make new friends. Clemont is just cranky I guess. I sit back on my bed, staring at my narrowed down selection of the pink dress and the purple dress.

 _Knock knock knock_ * It's my maid Katherine. "Miss Bonnie? There's a visitor at the door for you?" She says. I scoop up Dedenne and go outside to the hall.

I wonder who could possibly be at our door so early. Dad would never drop by so early, so I am very curious to see who it could be?

I walk down the hall to the front entrance, and Dedenne's whiskers perk up and he starts squealing uncontrollably. "What, what?" I ask. He's fidgeting so much he jumps out of my arms. I chase him around the corner and I see the visitor.

"SERENA!" I squeal, jumping into her arms. She gives me a tight hug and I see someone behind her. "ASH?" I ask.

"Hey, Bonnie! Is that you? You've grown so much could barely recognize you!" He says as he pats my head. His voice has deepened, but I hear the same enthusiasm in his voice.

"I'm not a little kid anymore," I say to Ash, annoyed.

"We're well aware! We know it's such a special occasion today- your 10th birthday! Your first day as a Pokemon trainer!" He says.

"Pika!" Pikachu says, and Dedenne and Pikachu immediately start playing together, making up the lost time.

"Wait, so why is Ash with you?" I ask. Secretly, I'm hoping what I think it is.

"Well, we ran into each other in Alola a while back, while I was touring with other Pokemon Contest members from Hoenn. Ash was there taking on the Island Challenge… and I had missed him so much. He went to go see my show, and afterwards, he asked me on a date!" Serena gleams.

"It's really early…" Ash complains, rubbing his eyes. "Why are we here so early again?"

Serena playfully shoves him. "It was the soonest flight to Lumiose from Hau'Oli! If we came in later, we never would've made it in time!"

Clemont, who also seems tired, gives Ash a pat on the back. "Let's get you into the guest room. We both need some rest before we go to see Sycamore."

When they leave, Serena lights up and picks up her bags and we go into my room. "Woah, what's all this?" She asks.

"I couldn't decide what to wear!" I say honestly. "What did you bring this time from Hoenn?" I eagerly ask.

"Umm… no clothes, but I'll give that to you in a bit. Why don't we get you something to wear?" Serena tells me. She reaches into her bag. It's a high waisted black dress with a red skirt, along with a red felt hat. It looks kinda familiar. She hands the clothes to me. "I'll wait outside. Try them on, and tell me when I can come in."

I slip on the dress- it smells of coffee and berries and campfires! The fabric is a little worn out, but it is still really pretty. The dress is a bit big, but if Serena picked it, it's probably nice. I put on the hat- and I see it. This was Serena's outfit! "You can come in now," I tell her.

Serena walks in and gasps. "Oh my gosh!" She says to me. "Delphox, come out!" She throws her Pokeball, and that Braixen I knew before has evolved. "Look how beautiful she looks! Just like me when we met!"

"Delphox!" Delphox twirls its stick around. It waves it, and suddenly my pajamas are on fire.

"DELPHOX!" Serena yells. ""YOU CAN'T JUST USE WILL-O-WISP BECAUSE YOU DON'T LIKE SOMEONE'S OUTFIT!" She takes a deep breath, and talks to me. "This is the outfit I wore when I started my Pokemon journey, and I give it to you, on the day you start yours."

I twirl around, laugh and fall on my bed. Serena tickles me. "Stop!" I scream.

"You really haven't changed," Serena giggles at me. "Stay that way, even when your journey gets hard." Serena reaches into her bag again, but it's a Pokeball. I wonder what Serena caught in Hoenn! It must be a new addition to her Contest team!

She hands the ball… to me. "This is for you. Toss it!" Serena says to me.

I throw it as she says. A furry silhouette appears but I can't tell what it is.

"Skitty!" A Skitty leaps into my lap, and starts purring and licking my Dedenne.

"It's yours. That way, I'll always be on your journey with you, even when I'm gone," Serena says to me, holding my hand. "Come on, let's go wake them up," She giggles. I laugh too. I slightly hope Clemont isn't too mad though.

We go into the hallway, and I lead Serena to Clemont's room. "This place is huge!" Serena says to me. "Clemont wasn't lying when he said he bought a big place!"

"I mean, my big brother's pretty smart!" I tell Serena, the proud sister I am. "He won a few awards after perfecting some inventions, and now he is the youngest millionaire in Kalos!"

"I'm glad you stay modest, Bonnie. If you act too rich and mean, people start to not like you, and Clemont's the same way." Serena grins as we reach Clemont's door. "Now, let's go wake him!"

We barge the door open, and Dedenne uses Thunder Shock to shock Clemont awake. Clemont seems to curse under his breath as he coughs smoke and leans up.

"Serena, don't give Bonnie bad ideas," He scolds.

Serena grabs my hand. "Time to wake Ash!" She yells. We run out the room, laughing as if it were old times.

"Bonnie! I am still your big brother you know! I will put you in time out if I need to!" Clemont yells from the distance as we run.

Serena slams open the door and Dedenne uses Thunder Shock again. Ash fights back. Always up for a battle, that guy! Pikachu lets out a huge Thunderbolt that lights up the room! We quickly run out though.

"Meet us at Cafe Soleil in a bit!" Serena said, taking my hand and leading me out of the house. Our chauffeur Hank drives us to the restaurant and Serena pulls out her coin purse. "Here you go," she says to the waiter, handing him 50 Pokedollars.

"This is free of charge, for the wonderful Clemont and Bonnie treat me well enough," Hank smiles, and I smile back.

"I insist," Serena says, and put the money in his hand.

Confused, Hank drives away, but not before saying, "Happy Birthday, Bonnie!"

At the cafe, we snack on coffee (It's not fair, because Clemont says I'm too young to drink coffee!), and then some omelettes when the guys arrived. But we all eat quickly, because we know what we all are looking forward to, more importantly, what I am going to become!

We all leave the restaurant, but I'm dashing down the street, especially since Dad gave me a pair of running shoes yesterday!

I stop when I see the tall office building. Professor Sycamore's lab! I turn behind and see Ash, Clemont, and Serena walking so slowly! I am too eager! I need to go start my adventure! I grip the door handle, open it, and go in.


End file.
